Graveside
by cratermaker
Summary: She is dead and gone. Fang is broken and falling to pieces. Iggy's heart is mangled. The entire Flock has changed, all because of one single bullet. Follow Fang and the others as they deal with her death and try to pick up the pieces. Warning: Char. Deat
1. Prologue: I Will Not Cry

**(A/N: Okay, for those of you who are opposed to character death, this is not the fanfiction for you to read. I'm sorry to those of you who are fans of this character, but that person's death is vital to the story. Do not flame, because it will be wasted on me. Besides, no one likes flamers. Not only will you be shunned by people who enjoy the story you are flaming, but you are merely disgracing yourself. Constructive criticism is okay. I can deal with that. Meaningless crap meant to hurt? Not so much. So just chill and go with the flow and we'll all have a nice ride.**

**--_Crater_**

**Graveside: Prologue**

**I Will Not Cry**

**Fang's Pov**

It was rainy and cold that day, with a sad grey mist hanging about the graveyard. A chilling shower soaked through my black zip-up hoodie and made me want to shiver. I was sitting on her grave marker, holding a single sunflower in my olive-skinned fingers. I turned it over in my hands, thinking about how much she loved sunflowers. My lower lip trembled, and I pressed my mouth into a firm line.

_'I will not cry.'_

I ran my fingers over the large gravestone and gripped its edges, turning my knuckles white. I turned my head to the mirroring sky that mocked my pain and blinked away rain that dripped into my eyes. I had to get my mind around the horrible fact that... she... wasn't coming back.

_'How did this happen?' _I asked myself. Images of the bullet burrowing into her skin as I was held back flashed behind my eyes, and I choked my cries of anguish back.

_'It was my fault this happened...' _I decided morosely. Thunder rumbled in the distance as if to agree with me. My shoulders slumped, and I hugged myself tightly since she wasn't there to hold me together.

No.

Instead, she was six feet below me, never to see the sun again.

I struggled to keep the tears that were bottled up inside of me; crying was a sign of weakness. I couldn't be weak. Not when she wasn't here to keep everything the way it was supposed to be. No, I was left with that unfathomable task, and I still wasn't sure of how to do it.

A soft, gentle hand touched my shoulder, and I looked up to see Angel staring sadly at me with her large blue eyes.

"Iggy says we need to go," she nearly whispered, her voice clogged with tears. I nodded vaguely, my gaze returning to the ground around her grave. I gripped the gravestone so hard that blood blossomed at fresh wounds in my hands and fingers. I registered the pain numbly, blinking at the sight. Angel tugged at my sleeve, and I regretfully got up and followed her to the van, leaving the sunflower on the ground for Max.

Jeb stood by the driver's side, and I thankfully lent him the keys, climbing into the back with Gazzy. His blue eyes were overrunning with tears, and he let his mask of "tough guy" crumble as he mourned the loss of our beloved leader. I wanted to reach out and comfort him, but I would've gotten blood on his shirt.

Iggy slid into the front seat beside Jeb, allowing silent tears to slip down his cheeks. He suddenly doubled over, wailing in agony as he gripped his strawberry blond hair at the roots in his fists. My heart ached at the sight of Ig in such emotional distress, and I wanted to help, but I wasn't in much better shape.

Angel and Nudge sat in front of Gazzy and I, holding each other and crying quietly. For once, Nudge didn't say a word.

Jeb started the car and pulled away from the cemetery, driving back to Mrs. Martinez's house to drop us off. Mrs. M. was devastated over Max's death, and Ella was completely broken, crying in her room quietly for the past week after the funeral.

I leaned my head against the chilled window, my breath clouding it up as I stared out at the rain.

Life would never be the same again. I'm sure we all knew it. Our lives were suddenly thrown into a chaotic nothingness; without Max, all was lost.

According to the Flock, or at least to me, Max was the world, and without her, the world was a scary and dark place. It was bad enough that we were created by psycho scientists that wanted us dead, but with her gone, it was even worse.

"Max..." I whimpered into the sounds of mourning that enveloped the car. I shook but refused to cry. I couldn't allow myself to cry in front of them.

So I bottled it all up, masking my aches and pains with a mask of impassivity, a mask that only Max could've seen through.

* * *

**(A/N: Well, love it? Hate it? Want more? Review and I will respond to your wishes (I think...)**

**Anyway, this took place in February, and the next chapter will be in August, when the Flock goes to School.**


	2. Soundproof

**(A/N: First of all, I meant the STORY took place in February, and the next chapter would take place in August. I plan to post as soon as inspiration comes up. Sorry to those of you who panicked. My bad.**

**Welcome to the start of school. It is a few weeks in, and the members of the Flock are finding their places on the campuses.**

**Anywho, welcome to the next installment of "Graveside." Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own the characters of MR.**

**Claimer: Own the plot. OWNIT. Burn.**

**Graveside: Chapter One**

**Soundproof**

**Fang's Pov**

I walked down the hallways of my high school. I kept my hands in my pockets and my head down, not making eye contact with anyone. I knew from my first week of being there that the bullies would only seek you out faster if you looked them in the eyes.

I know I could've taken out a couple of over-sized teenagers, but frankly, I hadn't cared since... She died.

I held my binder tightly to my side, slowly making my way through the crowd to my first hour class.

Out of nowhere, a person slammed me into a locker and kicked me several times. It was probably one of my personal bullies who had deemed me "emo-kid" and was bent on making me beg for mercy. I knew that all they wanted was for me to cry or yell "Stop it!" or something like that.

That wasn't going to happen. I hadn't spoken in weeks, and no one could get me to talk.

"Hey, Emo-kid!" my bully snarled in my ear. His breath smelled like a skunk had died where his brains should've been. He twisted my head around so I was forced to look at him, and I saw my reflection in his eyes. My eyes were lifeless, and my face was even worse than the impassive mask I had worn when she was alive. It was completely washed of all feeling.

The scary thing is, it didn't shock me to find my face like this.

"Ain't cha gonna say something?" he taunted. I blinked at him. He pushed me against the lockers again, and I hit my head hard. He dead-legged me, and I fell to the ground, my binder slipping from my fingers and skidding a few feet away. I felt a cringe wrinkle my face, and my bully swaggered away, satisfied for the time being.

The tardy bell rang, and the remaining students around me filed into their classes. I just sat there, not making a move to get up or to collect my classwork that had slipped out of my binder. I heard the soft "tup-tup" of someones shoes on the floor, and the person stooped to collect my supplies.

"Come on, Nick," the girl said, pulling on my arm. I recognized it as Ella. She still kept up with the fake name, just in case someone was listening. "Come on; we're going to be late to English." I blinked up at her, and she cringed at either my dead face or the bruise that was beginning to form on my forehead.She helped me to my feet and handed me my binder. We walked to English; she was in my grade because she skipped eighth grade. Ella walked in first, giving an apologetic look to the teacher before making her way to her desk.

I shuffled to the desk between her and Iggy. The morning announcements were just starting, and quiet conversations were being carried on around us.

"Why were you limping?" Iggy whispered to me. I should've known that he would catch that. I shifted uncomfortably, and Ella answered for me since she knew I wouldn't talk.

"Rick got hold of him again," she murmured, glancing at me carefully. Iggy growled to himself, something about "he'll wish he'd never touched him," and pounded his fist against his desk. A few heads turned in our direction, but Iggy didn't care.

"How can you let him do this to you?" he hissed. His eyes were on fire, almost as if he could see me. For once, I was thankful that he was blind, just so he couldn't see the expression on my face. My silence only made him even more furious, and he had to fight to keep silent. He opened a composition notebook and scribbled on a blank page, something he did from habit when something bothered him.

I looked away and stared at my desk, scrawled on by students from past years. Meaningless gibberish from minds that thought what they were doing was brave and reverence-worthy. I was daring enough to allow a scoff to leave myself, earning a glance from Ella and a gasp from Iggy.

To them, that was progress.

To me, it was anything but.

* * *

**Fang's Pov**

The final bell rang, releasing the students to go about as they chose for the weekend.

I collected my belongings, making my way to my locker. I spun in the combination, tossing my World Geography binder in and pulling out my personal composition notebook and jamming it in my backpack, along with my literature book for the homework that I knew Jeb would ask about but I wouldn't do.

Ella and Iggy met me outside the school, and we began walking home. I kept my hands in my pockets and my head down out of habit, despite the fact that I knew I wouldn't be messed with when I was with Iggy and Ella.

My two friends carried on a conversation about homework, and about how Mr. Klatcher spat when he got excited about a lecture. I almost grinned at that part of their discussion, amused, but kept that to myself.

We passed the elementary and middle school, and the kids ran out to meet us. Nudge carried Angel on her back, and they came laughing. Gazzy came slower, offering a small smile. He glanced up at my forehead, his brow furrowing slightly.He talked quietly to Iggy, probably asking him what happened to me. I guess Iggy told him, because his head whipped around to stare at me, and Angel stared sadly. Everyone paused, looking at me, but I kept walking, not meeting their gazes. Gazzy was fuming, I could tell, but he managed to keep it inside. I guess none of them wanted to push me over the edge.

They shared glances and followed after me, exchanging the usual "How was your day?" questions. No one asked me how my day was. They could guess.

I got to Jeb's house first. He built it across the street from Ella's house, and Iggy, Gazzy, and I stayed with him. The rest of the Flock went over to Mrs. Martinez's every day after school, but I went straight home.

I lifted up the potted plant next to the door and retrieved the house key. I replaced it after I unlocked the door and shuffled inside, kicking off my shoes and leaving them in the foyer. Jeb was seated in the living room, watching the news with a steaming mug of coffee in his hand. I made it to the base of the stairs before he spoke.

"How was school?" he asked, giving me a once over. It was our routine. I knew he knew I was being roughed up in school.

I grunted in response, ready to head upstairs to my room, but he added something else to the conversation.

"You need to get over her, Fang," he said, staring me in the eyes. That alone was pouring salt on the wound in my heart that hadn't healed, but what he said next made me want to break something. "She isn't coming back. You have to get your mind around that. Slowly killing yourself over her death isn't what she would want." I stiffened, whirling on him.

"Shut up, Jeb!" I hissed, tears brimming in my eyes. Those were the first words I had spoken in a while. Jeb didn't look surprised, gazing at me carefully.

"It's not your fault, you know," he murmured, holding my gaze to see my reaction. My eyes widened, and I turned on my heel and ran up the stairs. I didn't stop running until I made it to my room, slamming the door shut and locking it behind me. I fell against the door and closed my eyes against the tears that were coming.

I had Jeb make my room soundproof for this very reason: so that when I had to cry, no one could hear my screams.

I staggered upright, stumbling to my stereo and cranking the volume up until I could no longer hear myself crying. And once I couldn't tell when I was crying anymore and was almost sure I would go deaf from the music, I part my lips and screamed.

* * *

**(A/N: Well, what do you think? Like it? I had a little trouble writing this chapter because I had a headache and was trying to make the transitions right. That's a little difficult when you have Ari jamming a stake through a doll (that looks just like you)'s temple.**

**Love you all! Thanks for reviewing. -_Crater_**


	3. The Discussion

**

* * *

**

A/N: Glad to see you all are enjoying my story! -dances to Bus Stop's "Kick the Can"-

**Kay, as for plot--**

**-pauses- **

**--I haven't a clue. Anyone got any ideas?**

**Ooh! How about Fang goes to therapy? XD That would be fun.**

**Man, I have to say. _The Final Warning_ was a bit of a disappointment. If he doesn't improve by the fifth book, then I will attack his house with hate mail. Who will join me? -raises arms in triumph-**

**Kay, anywho, here we go!**

**Disclaimer: Jimmy Pats owns. Even if the last book stank.**

**Claimer: I own the plot.**

**Graveside: Chapter Two**

**The Discussion**

**Fang's Pov**

I laid on my bed, staring unblinkingly at the ceiling with gritted teeth. I had screamed an entire half hour after I locked myself in my room and finally collapsed on my bed and waited for nightfall. Gradually, the shadows had drifted across my bedroom as the sun sank in the sky, and it was finally completely dark. With minimal effort, I reached for the remote to turn my music down and let my ears have rest from the loud, angsty lyrics of assorted bands that I had taken a fancy to. I lifted my hand and clicked my bedside lamp on. My eyes drifted to the clock on my wall. It read somewhere around 9:20 P.M. I pressed my ear against the door, straining my ear to hear the faintest noises to reveal the locations of my family.

That was the only downside to having a soundproof room. It made it very difficult to tell when someone came to check on me. Thankfully, I didn't rely _too_ heavily on sound. I also noted all vibrations through the house. Iggy would've been proud if he knew.

I detected the faint clinking of ice in a cup downstairs in the kitchen. The person ran to the living room and leaped onto the couch. Judging by the slight scuffing of his feet against the hardwood and how the couch didn't skid too far, it was probably Gazzy. I heard Jeb tell him not to run in the house as they settled in to watch Friday night cartoons. Jeb had started that tradition as a way to help Gazzy get over Max.

So that took care of Jeb and Gasser. I listened closer for the sounds Iggy would make: bed springs creaking, soft classical piano music tracks being switched, a quiet curse as he lost his place in a Brail book.

There it was. I heard him quietly padding up the stairs to either my room or the music room across the hall. Both options were very likely, but I didn't want him visiting me. I stilled my breath and stopped all motion. He reached the top step and hesitated at my door. I silently willed him to turn and walk away. Iggy let out a strained sigh and turned to enter the music room. I let out the breath I was holding as he shut the door behind him. I turned off my music completely as my blind friend began to play the piano, his fingers drifting flawlessly over the keys like some sort of prodigy.

I noticed that he started with the song that calmed me down the most. I sat down quietly by the door as he smoothly changed octaves, going one higher as the music required, then returning to the center of the music. I closed my eyes and silently begged him to play a little louder, wishing for the music to drown out my pain. He unknowingly complied, his music gaining volume as he softly began to sing the heart-breaking lyrics to the pleading music coming from his piano. I could picture silent tears falling from his sightless eyes as he grieved in his own special way. The entire house fell silent, Jeb and Gazzy muting the T.V. to listen to Iggy as well. I'm sure that our blind pyro had noticed a need for this type of comfort in our family. I don't know how he did it, but he always knew when to do these kinds of things.

The music softened as the song came to a close, and Iggy began the next song. I returned to my bed and stared out the adjacent window. The forlorn moon filtered faint light into my bedroom, and I took in every detail of the night, meshing it with Iggy's music. I focused on keeping the oxygen coming to me, one breath at a time. I analyzed every aspect of life in my mind, waiting for everyone to go to bed. I knew it could be hours, but I kept my mind on anything but the time. All I cared about was getting out of the house and going to her, like I did on every Friday night. No matter the weather or temperature, I always visited her on this day. I looked at the single sunflower on the window sill that I would take with me as a gift.

As I distracted myself with these thoughts, Iggy ended his Friday night piano practice and shuffled out of the room. I heard him pause outside my room again. I stiffened on my bed as he prolonged his hesitance by my door.

"Fang?" he asked hesitantly. I could picture him pressing his fingers against the door anxiously, waiting for a response from me. I waited for a few seconds to see if he would give up and leave before replying.

"Yeah?" I said, angling my head so my voice would carry to the door. I could hear the relief in his next sentence.

"Are you alright?" he asked. I got up and walked to the door, touching it just in case he could feel the vibrations in the door.

"Am I ever alright, Ig?" I knew he'd hate that I responded with a question.

"Can I come in?" he pleaded. I let out a stifled noise, not wanting him to come in but not wanting to turn him away. I knew he knew he was walking on dangerous ground. No one had been able to reach me on this level of communication yet.

I slowly unlocked my door handle and undid the chain-and-bolt combination on my door, opening slightly.

"Yeah..." I breathed, glancing up at the carefully guarded look of surprise on his face. He tapped his fingers on his jeans and stepped into my haven, standing awkwardly in the center and not knowing what to do. I re-locked the door and walked past him and sat on my bed, and he followed, his feet shuffling slowly so he wouldn't trip over anything. His care wasn't needed, seeing as I meticulously kept my room clean as a distraction.

"Well?..." I hinted, not completely comfortable with Iggy in my safe place. He sat down uneasily on my bed and nervously plucked at my black comforter.

"..." I could tell that Iggy was trying to find words to express his worry for me, but I didn't feel like being soft.

"If you don't have something to say, then leave," I said, kind of surprised at the harshness of my words. He visibly flinched, then opened his mouth to speak.

"I'm scared, Fang," he said, his hands clenching into fists. I was glad he couldn't see the look of utter shock on my face. Iggy never admitted fear, so this was bad. "I'm never scared, and you know it. Do you know what has me so afraid?" I shook my head, then remembered he couldn't see it and said, "No."

"You do, Fang," he whispered, tears pooling in his misty blue eyes. At first I was confused, but then I understood.

He was afraid of me.

"Why?" I dared to ask.

Iggy stiffened, trying to halt the tears.

"_That's _why," he growled. "You don't even realize how _DEAD_ you are!" He reached up and rubbed the tears from his face, continuing. "You let Rick beat the living snot out of you despite the fact that you could kill him with one punch, you never speak other than what's absolutely necessary, and you lock yourself in _here_ where I can't even tell what you're doing because it's freaking _SOUNDPROOF_!!" Iggy coiled in on himself, knowing he was only steps away from leaping headfirst into the metaphorical deep end of the pool of insanity. "Why, Fang?" he whimpered, sobbing now. "Why did you do that to me?! Were you thinking specifically of _me _when you asked Jeb to soundproof your room? Huh? Were you so self-centered that you didn't even stop to think about how worried it would make the rest of us?" I started having trouble breathing, trying to cover my head with my hands but unable to take my eyes from Iggy. "Why did you do that to me, Fang? Why do you do it to yourself?" Iggy finally reached his breaking point and heaving with sobs. I knew there was more he had to say but could no longer get it out through his cries. I blinked away tears that were edging their way out of my eyes.

"I don't know..." I said softly. I wanted to say more, but there was nothing I _could_ say. I couldn't apologize. That was beyond me; I didn't know how. "I... I'm..." I fumbled for words, but Iggy held up a hand.

"I'm going to leave," he said, his voice clogged with still unshed tears. "But try to find yourself, Fang. I hate the person you are now. I want my brother back." With that, Iggy stood and left, deftly unlocking my door without a problem. I knew that would be a problem for me later but couldn't focus on that as he clomped down the stairs.

_'I want my brother back.'_

Iggy's final words echoed in my head long after he left and the house was quiet with the others asleep. I raised my window, still thinking about my brother's and my discussion as I grabbed the sunflower and climbed out onto the stretch of roofing below it. I dropped down onto the ground below with a thud and made my way around the house to the road. I didn't want to fly; I hadn't for weeks. I vaguely wondered if Iggy would find that strange as well.

I made sure no cars were on the road and broke into a run, heading for the nearby graveyard.

_'I'm coming...' _I thought, pushing myself as fast as I could go.

**(A/N: Well, you guys like this chapter?**

**I liked typing Iggy's part. Iggy makes me happy.**

**-huggles Iggy plush-**

**Read and review, lovelies! I have cookies! 83**

**_-Crater _****_(or, as I am feeling a wee-tad-bit spastic tonight: CRATAMAKA!! Pronounce as you see fit. XD)_**


	4. Memory

**(A/N: Okay, so I've had a few ideas from a friend, and I've decided on a couple of things. No, I'm not revealing them to you yet. That would not be fair.**

**And to all who reviewed, you get cookies! -distributes cookies among reviewers-**

**I just noticed something odd.**

**Whenever I do my author's notes, I listen to "Kick the Can" by London Bus Stop, then switch to some Linkin Park song regarding loss. How strange is that??**

**I guess it's because "Kick the Can" is pretty much a reflection of my general personality. That, or "Streamline" by Newton, A.K.A. the Pepsi Song. -rolls eyes-**

**I hope you guys don't mind, but I want to do some of Iggy's point of view in this chapter.**

**Well, let's get it started! I'll go switch my music. Enjoy the next chapter of Graveside, please!**

**Graveside: Chapter Three**

**Memory**

**Iggy's Pov**

After I left Fang's room, I padded down the stairs, eighteen, then hung a u-turn on the right side of the staircase. As I was counting the paces to my room, thirteen, Gazzy and Jeb busted out laughing at something they were watching. I turned to the door on my left and walked into my room, grabbing the Braille book on the shelf by the door and flicking on my music with the remote I kept in my pocket so I wouldn't lose it.

I flopped onto my bed and rubbed my eyes, swollen from crying.

_'I can't believe I broke down like that,' _I said to myself, pressing the heels of my palms against my temples. Tomorrow I would be back to my normal self. I wasn't going to cry like that again for a long time.

I opened the book to the page I had dog-eared and ran my fingers across the page, searching for my place. As I searched, I heard the T.V. click off and Jeb send Gazzy to bed.

_'The... The... The...' _I muttered in my head._'Shiz-nitz!' _I used the replacement curse because Angel was still in range and often tuned into the house for Fang's thoughts.

Speaking of Fang, how come I heard his window open? I shut my book and listened closer. I heard the thud of someone hitting the ground outside and grunt. I waited a few seconds more and heard someone start running down the road.

Headed towards the graveyard.

_'Fang.'_

* * *

**Fang's Pov**

I slowed my run to a walk and ambled tentatively into the graveyard, finding Max's stone.

"Hey, M-Max," I said, choking on the name. I slid the sunflower beside the other wilting ones and sat on the grave marker, as I did every Friday.

"I still can't believe you're gone..." I mumbled, folding my hands and hunching over on my knees. "I... Nothing has been the same with you gone." I don't know why I couldn't admit that I had changed. I mean, I was talking to a grave, for Pete's sake!

"What's wrong with me?" I whispered, staring hopelessly at the ground. I knew the answer. I blamed myself wholly for Max's death.

And rightfully so.

It was my fault.

* * *

**Flashback-Fang's Pov**

_I clasped the cold metal of the gun in my hand, shaking with horror. Before me, Max was slowly growing Eraser fur, blond like her regular hair. Her snout was beginning to elongate, and Max's eyes, drowned in terror, were clouding over with the malice of the horrible lupine-hybrids._

_"Remember what you promised," she whispered to me, tears springing to her eyes._

_Right. The promise to 'take care of her' if this ever happened._

_"Max?..." Nudge began, but Iggy silenced her with a look._

_I lifted the gun to face Max who was quivering from the pain of the transformation. I put my finger on the trigger, staring wide-eyed as Max continued to change. Her head whipped up to meet my eyes._

_"Do it!" she barked in a gravelly form of her voice. Then she flinched and clutched her heart, screaming as she suddenly grew brawnier._

_As she screamed, however Eraser-like it was, I knew that I couldn't kill her, not even to save myself._

_"Fang!" Jeb's voice broke through my barrier of shock. "What are you waiting for? She'll kill you if you don't deal with her now!" I slowly shook my head, removing my finger from the trigger. As I lowered the gun, Max snarled and looked up at me, her eyes wild with animosity. The Max I knew was gone._

_The gun was snatched from me and I was pushed back into Iggy._

_"Don't let him go, Iggy!" Jeb warned, and he lifted the gun up to Max._

_"No!" I wailed, about to lunge as Iggy grabbed my arms and held me back. "Let go! Max!"_

_I heard a shot and a dog-like whimper, and Max fell to the ground, returning to her original 'Max' form._

_"MAX!" I screamed, wrenching myself from Iggy's grasp, pushing past Jeb, and falling to her side. I pulled her head into my lap and stared in horror at the blood soaking her shirt from a bullet to the chest._

_"I'm sorry, Fang," Max whispered, squeezing my hand weakly. "Please take care of them. I love you, Fang..." Max coughed and gasped, making a last odd noise as she struggled for air._

_"Max!" I cried, tears escaping my eyes without my notice. "I love you, too! I love you, too!" I rubbed my face against her hand, pleading with her to live. "Please stay with me, Max!" Max opened her mouth, struggling to speak again, when her eyes glazed over, and her breath left her. I screamed her name, forgetting everything else around me._

* * *

**Fang's Pov**

"What's wrong with me?..." I repeated, tangling my hands in my hair.

"A whole lot of things, Fang..." someone said from beside me. My head whipped around, and I found Iggy sitting beside me on the gravestone. I choked in air in surprise, not even hearing him approach. "I heard your window," he said, answering my unspoken question.

"Oh," I breathed, my shoulders sagging. I just couldn't get away anymore, could I? "How long have you been there?"

"About fifteen minutes at least. You seemed to be thinking awfully hard. I made quite a racket coming over to you. I even called your name a few times, but you didn't answer. I would've thought you weren't there if I didn't hear your gasping breath." Iggy fumbled with his fingers for a bit before putting a consoling hand on my shoulder.

"Let's go back," he said, standing. It was a suggestion that he said only in case I complied and followed, but I nodded and stood.

"Okay," I said, surprising him. "Let's go home."

* * *

**(A/N: Well, like it? Hate it? I know Bo-Bo will love it. -waves to Bo-Bo-**

**Read and review, lovelies! I'm going to go rest my spine now. :)**

**--_Crater_**


	5. Too Far

**(A/N: Holy freaking heckmungers!! O.O Forty-two freaking reviews and getting more every day!! Oh my God, you guys are incredible!!**

**Thanks for sticking with me and my random rantings.**

**You guys rock better than a sack of freaking pebbles.**

**-rim shot-**

**Rex: Oh, God, that was terrible...**

**SHUT IT, WHITEY!!**

**Rex: ;( That's taking it way too far, Crater... It's not my fault I'm Fang's polar opposite...**

**And you're blaming me?! -pauses- Well, I did make you that way... (BTW, Rex is from my Fanfic "Torturing Fang." Read it. Review it. Beware.)**

**Anyway, time for the next chapter! WOOT!!**

**Warning: This chapter contains spoilers for the fourth book regarding new powers that the flock obtained.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own MR.**

**Claimer: OWNIT! Don't take it or I _will _call you out. Everyone can see the date that these fanfics were posted... -eyes like a hawk-**

**Graveside: Chapter Four**

**Too Far**

**Fang's Pov**

I woke up sprawled out on my bed with my alarm clock screaming in my ears.

_'Is it Monday already?'_ I thought vaguely, my hand shooting out from my blanket and fumbling for the snooze button. My nimble fingers finally located it, and I slammed my hand down on it, nearly destroying my clock in the process. I groaned and sat up, my hair sticking up in different directions. My lips parted in a yawn, and I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes as I dragged myself out of bed to get a shower.

A quick glance at the cracked face of my alarm clock told me it was six in the morning. A faint grin split across my face.

No one would be awake for a good while.

I swiftly undid my locks and slipped into the hall, easily avoiding all the creaking floorboards as I made my way down the stairs. Across the hall from Iggy's room was the bathroom, and I cringed as I flipped the light switch on. My reflection almost made me chuckle; let's just say bed head was a fault of mine in the morning.

I stripped and climbed into the shower, wincing at the cold water preceding the hot that I craved.

Slowly the water warmed to an acceptable temperature, and I lathered my hair with some blue shampoo that smelled good. It was probably Iggy's; he always had good smelling stuff because he relied a lot on that sense instead of his sight. I allowed my dark wings to open a little, the water running off my feathers. I stuck my head under the water and closed my eyes so the soap wouldn't get in them.

I let out a suppressed groan that I didn't know I'd been holding in and relished in the scalding water running down my face.

I finished washing myself and reluctantly climbed out of the shower, wrapping up in a towel. I brushed my teeth before I left the bathroom and walked out into the hall again, my hair dripping water onto the floor. Iggy walked out of his door sleepily, headed straight for the bathroom. He paused.

"D'ja a'ready show'r..." he mumbled sleepily, leaning against the door frame.

"What, you didn't hear my singing?" I drawled lightly, tossing a glance over my shoulder. Iggy chuckled.

"Good," he said. "'Cause Gazzy's not gettin' any hot water..." He paused and sniffed. "Did you use my shampoo?" I laughed, much to his surprise, and said yes. He nodded and shuffled into the bathroom, and I heard the water running before I was even out to the stairs.

I plodded up to my room, hearing Iggy literally singing in the shower, I think it was some Fall Out Boy song, and reentered my room. I pulled on fresh black boxers and pants, turning on my light to pick my shirt.

I chose a long sleeve black tee under a loose black shirt, sticking to the basics of wearing black. Water droplets from my still-wet hair dripped down my back, causing goosebumps to trail up and down my arms.

I pulled on black socks and my combat boots, double-knotting the laces so they wouldn't come undone and trip me during the school hours.

As I dressed myself, the warmth of my shower was forgotten, and I slipped back into my impassive, sullen stature. By the time Iggy was out of the shower, the Fang he'd spoken to that morning was replaced by the Fang that allowed himself to be ragged on by a human.

I slung my towel around my neck, rubbing my hair as I walked downstairs again.

I poured myself a bowl of Rice Crispies and began munching, soon joined by Iggy. He was dressed in jeans and a red button-down shirt. I passed him the cereal box and he dumped some in a bowl. He went to the fridge for the milk, grabbing orange juice instead. I'm surprised he didn't notice the color difference. It probably had something to do with the fact that it was very early.

He poured it in his cereal and began to eat, choking on the first bite.

"What is this?!" he spat, grabbing a paper towel from the center of the table.

"You used orange juice," I said with a mouthful of cereal. Iggy growled and dumped the ruined cereal down the sink. He grabbed a banana from the fruit bowl on the table and walked out of the room.

A few minutes more of silent munching provided me with the pleasure of hearing shrieks of shock from Gazzy in the shower. I stifled a chuckle; Iggy really had used up the rest of the hot water.

I set my bowl in the sink as a damp, shivering Gazzy stomped into the kitchen, shampoo still in his blond hair.

"Who used up all the water," he grumped, not fully awake.

Iggy and I said each other's names in unison. Gasser huffed.

"Whatever. I'll wash out the shampoo in the sink," he said, leaving a sudsy trail as he stalked back to the bathroom. I trailed into the living room after Iggy, plopping down on the couch to wait for Gazzy to get himself ready.

"Nice," I mumbled approvingly, smirking faintly. Iggy nodded, grinning broadly as he read his Braille book.

"He doesn't wake up fast enough on Mondays, anyway," he said, his fingers skimming across the pages of his book.

"Mmhmm," I agreed, leaning my head back and dozing.

* * *

**Iggy's Pov**

My fingers brushed the page I was on in my book as Fang and I waited for Gazzy. I heard my dark friend's light snores and smiled softly.

I don't think anyone in our family was a morning person.

As if to prove my point, Jeb shuffled past me and grabbed the remote from the table beside him and tried to dial it.

"Remote, Jeb," I muttered, turning the page.

"Oh..." he mumbled. He put it back down and walked out of the room. I don't think he was quite awake. I chuckled to myself and focused more on the book. I didn't even hear Gazzy come up behind me.

I jumped and dropped my book when something whacked me across the head.

"What the hell?!" I growled, my head whipping in all directions. I heard the Gasman laughing.

"I said I'm ready!" he said, breathless with laughter.

_'Oh.'_

"Well, wake Fang up and we can go," I said, patting the floor for my book. There was no way I was gonna wake that bear. And lose my head? No flipping way.

"'Kay!" my blond accomplice said cheerily.

* * *

**Fang's Pov**

Something tapped my shoulder and I lashed out, making contact with something hard. I opened my eyes to find Gazzy holding his eye.

"What the hell, Fang?!" he shrieked, glaring at me through his good eye. "I didn't do anything to you!"

"You woke me up, didn't you?" I said, standing and inconspicuously nudging Iggy's book towards his searching hands. He let out a satisfied "Ah, ha!" and picked it up, setting it on the end table.

"That's no excuse to blind me in one eye!" he said loudly. Iggy faux glared up at him.

"Hey," he said. "No blind jokes while I'm around." Gazzy couldn't help but break into a grin.

"Fine," he said. "But I'll get you back." I rolled my eyes and headed for the door, followed by the other two. I opened the oak door, met with a misty morning.

The girls waved from across the street, running to meet us as we trailed off to school, just like normal kids.

_'Yeah, sure,'_ I thought, returning to my oddly pessimistic outlook. Angel stole a troubled glance at me, biting her lip and looking at Iggy.

I vaguely wondered what was running through her head.

* * *

**Fang's Pov**

I wasn't expecting to be cornered by Rick as soon as the final bell rang and I was out of class.

I especially wasn't expecting to find him with a bruised cheekbone and blackened eye.

"Hey, Emo-Ki-" he broke off in the middle, his face paling as he looked over my shoulder, seeing something. "I mean... Uh, Nick, sorry about Friday. It won't happen again." My eyebrows raised in surprise, and I had to bite back a comment. This adolescent with poorly maintained hygiene didn't deserve a witty remark that would be wasted on him. I gave a short nod, and we parted.

_'What the hell was that about?'_ I pondered. I shook my head, and someone came up beside me, swinging an arm around my shoulder.

"Hiya, Fnick!" Iggy said cheerily, his right arm at his side. I grunted, eyeing his bruised knuckles.

"You just couldn't stay out of it, could you?" I said quietly. The grin promptly fell off his face, and his eyes clouded over.

"Well you obviously weren't going to do anything about it," he said. "Come on. I want you to go somewhere with me." I followed Iggy, not that I had much choice with his arm locked around my neck in a gesture that read "friendship" to others. To me, it read "captivity." He was dragging me somewhere that he knew I didn't want to go. I wondered what it could possibly be.

I got my answer when I saw the room that he was taking me to.

Iggy opened the door and pushed me inside when I hesitated. A woman with long brown hair and glasses sat at a desk, fiddling with one of those mind-boggling puzzles. Every now and then, she would spin around in her chair, not noticing us at first.

She looked up when Iggy forced me to sit in a chair.

"Ah, you must be Nick, I trust?" she said, pushing the puzzle aside and flipping through a manila folder.

"Who wants to know?" I said half-heartedly, glaring up at Iggy. The woman gave a faint smile of amusement.

"Guess that answers that question," she said, setting the folder down and folding her hands on the desk. "My name is Melody; I'll be your new counselor for as long as need be. It's nice to meet you, Nick."

"Sure," I sighed.

"You'll have therapy on every Monday now, Fnick," Iggy said. "I'll see you at home, okay?" I didn't answer him. That little bastard wasn't hearing a word from my lips. Not after doing this to me. He went too far.

* * *

**(A/N: Okay, I know one of you didn't want Fang in therapy, but I couldn't resist. Majority rules, you know?**

**Anyway, I hope you guys liked this chapter. It sure was long... -low whistle-**

**Anywho, I'm actually not too happy with this chapter. If you like it, please say so, and if you don't I guess I'll know by your lack of reviewing. I AM NOT WORTHY!! -sobs into a tissue-**


	6. Whiff of Cookies

**-punches the air- W00t!! I'm that much closer to one hundred!! You guys are awesome!! -tears- Worthy? REALLY?? You guys think so?**

**Aww, that's so kind of you!**

**Patience, A Silenced Angel, patience. I come up with these things on the spot, you know. Leave me a nice, kind review, and that might prompt me to write sooner.**

**Let's get it started. _(In here! XDD) _I'm going for a sort of comic relief thing at this point. Let me know if you like Iggy and Gazzy povs.**

**Oh, and how about Fang skips out on therapy and gets Iggy pissed at him?? -evil smile- Hehehe...**

**Graveside: Chapter Five**

**Whiff of Cookies**

**Fang's Pov**

I gazed over the desk at the woman scrutinizing me. I examined her myself, and we sat in a good three minutes of silence after Iggy left, giving each other a good stare-down. Melody caved first, picking up the puzzle again. As she removed a piece and replaced it in a different spot, she spoke to me without looking at me.

"So I hear that you've had a pretty rough time these past six months," she said in a prodding voice. I let every emotion drop from my face and fall to the floor, staring at her now with an empty gaze. When I didn't respond, she looked up from the brain-teaser, shocked at my lifeless expression. She set the shapeless puzzle on the desk again, staring hard at me with her chin rested on her folded hands. A strand of her brown hair fell into her face as she stared at me with an interested expression.

"I will definitely mark this down as a yes," she murmured, and I felt chills run down my spine at the memory of gazes similar to hers, staring at me from outside my crate. My vision swam, and my hands clenched tighter and tighter until I couldn't feel my knuckles anymore.

"Will you stop looking at me like that?" I said, my breath coming in short, quiet gasps. My face flushed at the mere stress of being under such a harsh gaze, but she backed off immediately, fiddling with her puzzle again.

"Will you cooperate?" she asked simply. I stared at her like she was crazy.

"Hell no," I growled. Hey, I didn't ask to be there.

"Well then," she said, smirking up at me from her puzzle. "If we can't reach a compromise, then how are you going to get over your, eh... What was her name?" I stiffened, gripping the arms of my chair to prevent myself from pouncing on that little she-witch.

"Shut up!" I shouted. "Just shut the hell up; I never wanted to be here!" Melody scrawled something on a piece of paper, probably marking down my reaction to the mere idea of Max. I had to force myself to take a deep breath and relax my grip on the chair. I fell into a vague silence, not moving my gaze from a knothole on the front of the desk.

"It's only half an hour, Nick," she said, chuckling. She put the puzzle she was working with down on her desk and picked up a different one. "So, what do you like to do in your spare time?" I was caught off guard by the question and raised my head. My brow furrowed.

"What's it to you?" I mumbled, folding my hands. "What does it matter what I like to do?" She let out an amused sigh, and I gave her a strange look.

"I would appreciate it if you wouldn't answer my questions with a question," she said, pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose. I scoffed.

"Would you prefer that I not answer at all?" I asked, fighting for the upper hand in the argument.

"It doesn't matter; wither way you're not giving me the answers I need." I frowned. Melody wasn't easy to rile up.

Perhaps that's why Iggy brought me to her.

To piss me off, maybe?

Or to have his head removed with a spork?

Needless to say, this woman had me confused. She wasn't really what I would've expected a therapist to be like. She seemed a bit out of the ordinary and absent minded, things that bothered me because I couldn't predict her next move.

I mulled over what was bothering me about this woman so much, and felt like snapping my fingers and shouting "Eureka!" after I could finally place my finger on what it was.

She made me feel vulnerable, and she didn't even know me yet.

I folded my arms across my stomach and hugged myself in that kind of protective shell-like way as I waited out the remaining ten minutes of my session, dodging questions and worming my way out of them when I could.

I felt like ripping my hair out by the time it was over. To hear her say, "You can leave now, Nick," was like a welcome relief that you can only get after having a massively stressful situation suddenly removed. I stood up quickly and reached the door in a matter of seconds.

"Next week, same time, same place!" she called after me, and the burden was replaced on my heart. I felt like throwing up, and I took a moment to lean against a locker and shudder before collecting my homework material from my own locker.

_'I'm going to murder Iggy,'_ I thought to myself as I burst through the door into bright sunlight and shielded my eyes. _'That was the worst thing I've gone through in six months.'_

* * *

**Gazzy's Pov**

For some reason, Iggy went home from Ella's house earlier than we usually do. I shrugged it off and flipped through the channels on Mrs. M.'s T.V. Nothing good was on the channels that I usually watched, so I turned it off and sat back against the couch, letting out a long, gloomy sigh. Angel bounced in from the kitchen and flopped down beside me, carrying two of Mrs. M.'s homemade cookies. She held one out to me, and I took it, biting into it's soft sweetness, briefly forgetting my almost indefinite gloom as I enjoyed the sensation of the melted chocolate on my tongue.

Who knew a cookie could be such an anti-depressant?

The enjoyment of my cookie was shortened as Angel dropped her cookie and darted over to the window facing Jeb's house, a mortified expression on her face.

"Fang's home from his meeting with Melody," she murmured. I stood and followed her to the window, half a cookie in my hand, and looked out the window. Sure enough, Fang's lone, dark form was plodding up the walkway to the house. I noticed something different about his stature, though. He seemed to be walking with a purpose, and he slammed the door pretty hard when he went inside.

"Who's Melody?" I asked around my cookie, gulping it down and taking another bite. She turned to stare at me with the big blue eyes that we shared, a serious expression on her face.

"Melody is Fang's new therapist," she said in a low tone. My face took on something akin to a confused expression.

"Fang's in _therapy_?" Angel nodded. I held out my arms in a 'you-have-got-to-be-kidding-me' gesture. "Great. And I thought life couldn't get any worse."

"Fang's thinking scary things, Gazzy," Angel said slowly, gripping my shirt sleeve in her 'I'm scared' grasp. "He's really mad at Iggy; you've got to go see what's happening!" My eyes widened, but Angel only turned on her Bambi eyes, surprisingly not using mind control on me. The thing is, she looked really scared. I had to be brave.

I put on my best 'big brother' face and nodded firmly.

"Okay," I said in a strong voice. "I'll go see what's up."

I stuffed the last piece of my cookie in my mouth and went out the door, darting across the street to Jeb's house.

* * *

**Iggy's Pov**

If I didn't hear Fang stomping up the driveway, I sure heard him slam the door. I dog eared my page in my book and set it aside, turning my head in the direction of the foyer.

"Iggy, where the hell are you?" he growled darkly. The tone in his voice was scary. I waved a hand and poked my head over the back of the couch.

"I'm over here," I said. He walked quickly to where I sat, and from the way he firmly placed each foot on the ground instead of ghosting across it like he usually did, I could tell he was angry.

"What the hell, man?" he said, breathing hard and furiously. I gave him a questioning look.

"Beg pardon?"

"What possessed you to put me in _therapy_?" he nearly shrieked, now seething with fury.

"You needed it, Fang," I said, folding my hands calmly and staring at him where I knew his eyes would be. "Let's face it: your form of therapy is terribly ineffective. You required a professional, and that is what Melody is."

"_Professional_?" he fumed. "Iggy, the girl played with puzzles the whole time I was there. She's no more a professional than I am a woman." I had to force the smirk that was threatening to creep onto my face back.

"I never knew you were a woman, Fang," I said incredulously, dying inside with laughter that wasn't apparent on my face. I almost regretted that when Fang barrelled into me so hard that it knocked the couch over backwards. He kept trying to nail my face with a punch, but I grabbed each of his fists in my own and launched him off of me. As soon as he was off me, I leaped upright, hands at my sides in an apparently challenging way.

"You little bastard!" he growled. "I'm gonna kill you!" I couldn't keep the laughter from myself now, and I spun out of the was as he charged me, letting him run into the couch and tip it back over. I reached over the back of the couch and grabbed his wrist, pinning him stomach down with his arm behind him at an unpleasant angle. I suddenly caught a whiff of cookies but didn't let my attention stray from Fang.

"Iggy, what are you doing?" a young male voice asked.

"I'm beating Fang at his own game, Gasser," I said in a teasing voice.

"I hate you so much right now," Fang said bluntly, struggling to kick me. I could almost picture the expression on his face.

"At least you vented your anger," I said cheerily. He made some sort of frustrated growling sound and tried to kick me again. "Promise to calm down and I won't make Gazzy sit on you until dinner." Gazzy clapped gleefully at this remark. Fang sighed.

"Fine," he muttered, and I released his wrist. He stood up swiftly and was instantly back to his quieter self.

"Where's Jeb?" Gazzy asked, and we all took a moment to listen for him.

"I don't know," I said thoughtfully. "I didn't even notice he was missing."

With a few more minutes of silence, everyone went back to their activities. Fang went to his room and locked the door (which I knew how to unlock by this time,) Gazzy went back over to the Martinez's, and I flopped back onto the couch to read.

All was silent, and Jeb didn't come home that night.

* * *

**(A/N: You like it?? -hopeful look-**

**I have a pretty good idea of what to do next. Let me know where you think Jeb went, though I bet no one can guess the specifics.**

**Review lovelies!! X3**

(A/N: Ah, so many reviews even though it was one of my lesser pleasing chapters... Not as many as I'd like, of course, but at least I broke the fifty mark.


End file.
